Stuck in a Cave
by sleepydragon001
Summary: now i know a couple people have dumped Rai and Kim in a cave for a couple hours but i wanted to it myself. RaiKim oneshot


Hiya. Just a oneshot I thought of while watching the spider episode. Did anyone notice how when Jacks worm machines appear, Rai grabs Kim's shoulders?

Stuck In a Cave

We find the Xoalin warriors traveling, on the back of Dojo, to the new shen gong wu. Which is in the Rocky Mountains.

"What is this new Wu anyway?" Rai asks, looking over Kim's shoulder at the scroll.

"It's called the Soul of Si-ping, it turns you into the animal that represents your soul" She answered.

"Cool"

"Moost interesting"

"Well, I'll be"

Dojo landed in a small clearing, caves could be seen everywhere. The monks took in their surroundings.

Dojo took a deep breath, "Its close, not sure exactly were it is but its close"

"We should spilt up" Rai suggested.

"Good idear partner" Clay agreed.

"Yeah, good plan" Kim said.

"Yes, Raimundo and Kimiko you go that way" Omi said, pointing to their left, "And Clay and I will go that way" Omi pointed to their right.

Rai and Kim began walking toward the nearest cave.

"Ya think we should check in here?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Why not?"

Raimundo followed Kim into the cave; they slowly looked around for any sign of the Wu. The cave went pretty deep, and got pretty dark. Then, they heard it. The annoying buzz that always announced the arrival of the one and only Jack Spicer. Rai and Kim whirled around to face the "boy genius".

"Jack Spicer evil boy genius has arrived!" he announced. Rai and Kim rolled their eyes in unison. Jack looked down at his watch/Wu finder.

"Well, the Wu isn't in here" Jack stated simply, " But since you two are, we'll keep it that way" he smiled evilly. He pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt, said its name, and fired it at the ceiling.

Now as dumb as Jack is, he didn't make the roof come down on himself. For Rai and Kim everything went black. There was no sign of light what so ever.

"Kim!? Kimiko are you ok?" Rai asked desperately.

"I'm fine. What about you? Where are you?" She asked, groping her way toward his voice.

"I'm ok, I guess," He answered, trying to find her as well. They bumped into each other.

"Ow"

"Ouch"

Rai reached his hand toward her. He managed to find her hand. They were both lucky it was so dark, cause they were blushing.

"You sure your alright?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Of course I'm sure! How the heck could I not know whether I'm ok or not?" She snapped at him.

He chuckled, but kept holding her hand. It was almost like in the back of his mind, he thought that if he let go of her they'd both be swallowed by the darkness. There was a moment or two, were they sat in the darkness side by side. Holding hands.

"You do realize this is all _your _fault" Kimiko stated angrily.

"My fault?! You're the one who wanted to go in the stupid cave to begin with!" He snapped back.

"Yeah…but if you hadn't wanted to split up in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She growled. He was glaring at her, she could tell even in the dark.

Once again there was silence.

"Hey Kim?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a flash light in your backpack, would ya?" Rai asked hopefully.

"I might, but you'll have to let go of my hand so I can check" Kimiko said, making them both blush again.

He did let go of her hand, but only long enough to move his hand to her shoulder. He could hear here slip the backpack off, and open it. There was a rustling sound as she dug around in it. Rai heard her mutter 'no' every time she picked something up.

"Got it!" Kimiko announced happily.

She turned it on. Light flooded the cave, lighting up the walls. They gasped as they stared at the impossible wall in front of them. There was…no….way…out.

"What are we going to do Rai?" Kim asked him. She was scared he could tell by her voice. He was afraid of what to tell her. So, he told her the least scary truth he could think of.

"The only thing we can do. Wait and hope Clay and Omi find us"

Meanwhile

"Raimundo! Kimiko! We have found the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi called, he looked around they were no were to be seen. "Raimundo? Kimiko?"

"Where are they, partner?" Clay asked, coming up behind him.

"I do not know Clay, but I have a feeling it isn't good" Omi said gravely.

Back in the Cave

The flashlight burnt out.

Kim grabbed Rai's arm.

Silence.

"Say Kim?"

"What?"

"Isn't your element fire?"

"Yeah" _H_as_ he lost it?_

"So, WHY DON'T YOU BUILD US A FIRE" he shouted.

She grinned sheepishly, "hee he, right. Forgot about that"

Rai sighed. She summoned her power over fire and made her hand into a torch. This didn't last long though. It took a lot of energy for her to be a human flashlight.

"You ok?" Rai asked, the second the light went out.

"I'm fine. It just takes a lot of energy to do that" she said, leaning against his shoulder. When she did this he put his arm around her. They blushed…again.

With Clay, Omi, and Dojo

"They're this way," Dojo said, pointing in the direction they had gone.

"How do ya know, little partner?" Clay asked, looking at the dragon curiously.

"I can sense their elements. And Kimiko is weak" Dojo said. He headed toward the collapsed cave.

The cave

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Kim asked. His arm was still around her.

"I don't know, Kim" Rai answered, nervously. He felt her burry her face in his side. _I knew I should have lied._

"I Love you," she said into his shirt. '_Never mind telling the truth is better'_

"Love you too," He said. She raised her face from his side, and he kissed her. It was short and sweet.

The cave began to shake. Kim shut her eyes tight and buried her face back into his side. He held her close.

The shaking stopped. Rai opened one eye.

"Hey partners! Need a lift?" Clay asked jokingly. Clay, Omi, and Dojo had tunnel armadilloed into the cave.

"Where have you three been? We've been waiting forever!" Kimiko snapped at them.

Clay grinned.

Omi looked confused.

Dojo turned to Clay, "you owe me ten bucks"

Kim was still holding on to Rai and vice versa. He was blushing, she was to angry to blush. She glared at the three of them.

"YOU BETTED ON US?!!" she roared. Dojo and Clay shrunk back in fear. "I OUGHT TO BURN YOU BALD YOU LITTLE RATS!!"

"Go ahead Kim knock yourself out" Rai said glaring at the two as well, "sadly I don't have a very intimidating element. But before you do that, Kim could we get out of here?"

"Yes, that would be mooost wise" Omi said, still not quite sure what was going on.

Kimiko and Rai filed into the Tunnel Armadillo. They sat in the back seat, Kim had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at Clay's seat. Rai kept glancing nervously at Kimiko worried he would be next.

Two weeks later

"Morning beautiful" Rai muttered, sleepily walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Rai" Kim said, kissed his lips.

"Have Clay and Dojo taken those paper bags off yet?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Not yet. It'll be a while before their hair grows back, trust me"

The End

R&R. yes I know Dojo doesn't really have hair per say, but he does have that furry stuff when he gets big.


End file.
